The Bogeyman
by Anonymous Void
Summary: AU In the wake of a serial killer, the upholders of the law must cut through the quagmire of intrigue that surrounds the nefarious Bogeyman.


Author's Note: Didn't I say that I would return? I have kept my word and have produced this very long one-shot just for you. A good amount of stuff I used comes from those who have been involved in such matters before. Though rare, serial killers are the bane of a law enforcer's existance. It is the last thing anyone wants to face so some of the actions described in this fic have been done before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything having to do with "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Warning: Adult situations, adult language, slight shounen ai, mentions of death, and hinted torture

The Bogeyman

Victim number eleven: Officer Mueller.

Just another one of the ever growing body count belonging to the mysterious serial killer nicknamed "The Bogeyman."

Quatre didn't need to stay here any longer, what else could he do? The scene of the crime was tapped off, local and state police were examining every inch of the area, searching for clues and evidence to the identity of the dead man's killer.

There wouldn't be much to find. It was obvious to the trained eye that Mueller had obviously been murdered somewhere else and his body placed here oh so conveniently for just anybody to find. Was the Bogeyman playing around with them now? That would be a nightmare, not just for the law itself but for the general public itself. No one would be safe from this reign of terror.

It was times like these that made Quatre think he should have remained with the family business than become a detective and homicide specialist.

His full name was Quatre Winner. He was born into a life of luxury and wealth. His father had wanted him to take over the family business, a wealthy international conglomerate, when he retired. But business had never been the Winner boy's interest. Instead, he was more interested in the law, more specifically law enforcement. His father had been appalled that he wanted to be a police officer of all things, but Quatre knew without a doubt that he could never fit into that sort of profession. Now detective was another thing altogether.

It had certainly been a long, drawn out fight with his father over his decisions but ultimately, the Winner boy had won out and the company was passed down to one of his sisters instead. The old man hadn't lasted long after retirement and passed away a few months later due to stress.

Even when he wasn't working, the old man still found a way to be stressed.

If there was one thing that Quatre didn't need to worry about, it was money. His sisters made sure he was financially secure though he continued to do his work nevertheless. It made him feel as if he was doing something to better the world and he loved the challenges that some criminals were able to provide him.

Then the dark shadow that the Bogeyman cast over the city fell and now the blond was in the midst of his hardest case yet. He had never taken on a case involving a serial killer before. He had to learn quickly that the procedures that were used for other criminals weren't the best to use on a serial killer.

They were dealing with a predator, one that could blend in to his surroundings, copy normal behavior, and no one would ever be the wiser. Unlike others, such a predator did not murder because of greed, no. It was a willing act that the perpetrator would commit again and again and again until he was stopped or dead.

And that was precisely why it had taken so long before the police admitted that they were dealing with one.

A serial killer is a cop's worst nightmare. So much so that, in fact, the first three murders were treated as three separate cases. It was the fourth victim that gave them the clue to determine that it was the same perpetrator. The victim had been a man by the name of Heero Yuy and he had managed to live long enough to give the law that clue. He was in horrible shape when he was first found and the only thing he said before falling unconscious from his wounds was the word "Bogeyman." He never woke up again.

And now, seven more homicides later, they were nowhere near closer to catching the killer than they were when Heero Yuy was found.

It was just so frustrating!

Knowing that there would be nothing else for him to do here, he told the officer in charge that he was heading out and would come to headquarters in the morning.

He arrived at his apartment way past midnight. Without bothering to undress, he fell onto his bed, willing himself to fall into the dark waters of unconsciousness. It wasn't working; his mind was just so alert and busy that it was preventing him from falling asleep. This was great, just perfect.

---

Without a couple cups of coffee, Quatre was a walking zombie. Afterwards, he was unsociable. Can't have everything in life.

He had just arrived at the station when he was accosted by one Captain Chang Wufei, the man in charge of the Bogeyman Task Force. Only someone as brave as the Captain would have dared to approach Quatre when he was like this but he only stopped him to say a few words. Those just happened to tell him that all the information gathered last night was on his desk and to get straight to work.

If he could have gotten away with it, Quatre would have shot the Chinese man. If he had been coherent enough that morning, he would have remembered to take his gun in with him. Then homicide might have been a choice this fine morning. Sadly, he had forgotten it so he had no choice but to go to the desk he had been assigned and get straight to work.

Okay, what were the facts? There was a dead person. The killer was still out there, waiting for his next victim. The body was wiped down, so no prints or hairs could be found. The victim had obviously suffered because of the wounds that were quite visible. Strange, seemed as if the killer had literally given the victim a bath before dropping him off at the crime scene.

He shouldn't have been too surprised at that detail. With every victim, it seemed as if the killer had taken some symbolic action. It was no secret that Officer Mueller was a dirty cop. They just never had enough proof to use against him. Was the killer trying to make some sort of statement by literally cleaning the body?

The first victim, who was known as Dorothy Catalonia, had had her entire face mutilated, her beauty being her major vanity according to friends and family. Heero Yuy had had most of his bones broken, specifically the ones in his hands, shoulders, and upper body. They hadn't figured out what that meant precisely. The eighth victim, another officer by the name of Alex had been castrated… Okay, moving along. Wait, there was a thought. Both Officers Mueller and Alex had not only been partners but friends as well. A possible connection?

Quatre wrote that tidbit down before diving back down into the report again.

There was no sign of what the killer had used to transport the body but someone had reported seeing a station wagon leaving the area a few minutes before the body had been discovered. Hopefully something else would be uncovered or revealed at the crime scene because Quatre couldn't get any more out of what they had.

So now to ponder. The blond had noticed a pattern of sorts among the victims. Each had had some sort of dirty secret; secrets that would appall the public and literally ruin the person. Miss Catalonia had a sadistic side to her, one she let out during sex, sometimes bringing her partner to the brink of death. She had a whole "torture chamber" hidden in her house for that. Alex had been accused of multiple sexual assaults and sexual harassment but it always came down to his word against the accuser. Mueller knew about the assaults and took bribes from certain criminal elements. That was coming up now as he heard one of his fellow task members begin to curse about it.

Not much was known about Heero Yuy though. Was there a connection between any of the victims? They were still trying to find that one.

He needed another point of view for this new victim. Fortunately for him, he had one ready and willing. He'd just have to wait until his lunch break and go over for a visit. He wouldn't have to worry about lunch since it would be provided.

Just a few hours more. He could either pretend to work or help out the others. Eh, he'd just help out with the others, take some phone calls. It would better serve them than if he just continued to stare at the report.

---

He stopped his car in front of a house in one of the residential neighbors within the city.

Quatre couldn't help but put a smile on his face. The occupant of this house was not only his closest friend but also his lover. They worked together in their relationship, did whatever it took to keep it alive. It wasn't as if it was that hard to do.

He was halfway to the front door when it opened by itself, revealing the braided inhabitant within. Quatre couldn't help but let a large smile escape him at the sight.

"Hey Quatre!" Duo Maxwell called out. "I thought that was you! You're just in time for lunch!"

Instead of letting Duo lead him in, he allowed himself to be swept up into a tight embrace, which he eagerly returned. It was moments like these that made him forget about all the troubles of the outside world, as if nothing bad could ever happen.

"Come make yourself at home," Duo whispered in his ear. "I'll be right out with lunch."

Now inside the humble abode, though bereft of the braided one's presence, Quatre allowed the homely feeling that the house possessed to enter his being and soothe him. Duo always kept pestering him to move in but Quatre couldn't bring himself to take that last step. Surprisingly, Duo understood, though he didn't give in and it became something of a joke between them.

Trekking deeper, Quatre paused as he heard a song playing from the surround sound system Duo had. However, this sound system extended throughout the house so that every room was filled with the sound of music, even though the volume was low. What was particular about this song made the blond chuckle.

_This is Halloween!_

_Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat to end of night!_

Duo had this obsession with a kid's movie known as _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. The guy could go on for hours about the movie, mentioning some things one would never consider about the animated film. He had paraphernalia involving the movie decorating the house. One had to wonder how Duo was able to afford some of the more expensive stuff.

Duo didn't work. At all. Instead, he invested his money in stocks and such. He always kept an eye on the economy and used it to his advantage to give him a comfortable living. Quatre didn't know how much money Duo had and the braided man never hinted at how much he did have. He was always willing to lend money out when needed and Quatre had had no need to borrow any.

Entering into the unusual living room, he remained standing, even as a scrapbook on the coffee table caught his eye. He knew what was in that book. It was full of newspaper articles and any sort of information that Duo could get his hands on involving the Bogeyman. Normally, one would be suspicious of such a thing but Duo had his reasons. Truth be told, it had been him who had found a near dead Heero Yuy while out buying some late-night groceries. From that moment on, Duo had become determined to find the son of a bitch and bring him down. Every news article he read, he examined the pictures they came with, trying to possibly find anything that might have been overlooked.

Since he couldn't bear to say no, Quatre also allowed Duo to take a look at all the information the task force had gathered.

"C'mon in Quat! It's ready!"

His footsteps lighter, he entered the kitchen and sat down at a small breakfast table. The first thing he noticed was that the morning paper was still on the table but then again, it was always on the table. Even before the Bogeyman began showing up, Duo never threw out the morning paper until evening.

His vision was blocked by a large plate. On the plate were a concoction Duo simply called "mini-pizzas." Essentially, they were made out of an English muffin with tomato sauce and shredded cheese on top. Duo always insisted that something slow-cooked in the oven always tasted better than something heated up in the microwave.

Taking one of the pizzas, Quatre got straight to business first. "You've heard about what happened, right?"

"How could I not?" Duo replied, rolling his eyes. "It's as if the papers have nothing better to talk about."

"What do you think about it?"

"Can't really say this time. Pictures weren't good. What about you? Do you have some dirt?"

"Victim was dirty," Quatre answered as he reached for another pizza.

"Hmm…" Duo pondered, leaning back. "Notice how every victim has some sort of dark secret?"

"Already did," Quatre answered. "That's how we really know the guy was dirty. Did you also know that he was once partnered with the eighth victim?"

"Really? Did not know that."

"Well, what about you? Have you found anything?"

"I think I might have a hot tip for you," Duo stated, giving the blond a trademark grin. "After doing a lot of digging on the fourth, I think I found something. Did you know that Mr. Yuy was engaged?"

"It's news to me," Quatre replied, taking a nearby napkin and scribbling the info onto it. "Do you know who he was engaged to?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. He was suppose to marry Relena Darlian."

Slowly looking up, Quatre had to ask, "Do you mean…?"

"Yep, one and the same. The very same Relena who was friends with Ms. Catalonia."

"We'll get right on this," Quatre promised as he put his pen away. He was about to get up when he heard Duo clear his throat.

"Are we forgetting something?" Duo teased, his violet eyes darkening. "Aren't I suppose to receive some kind of reward if I'm not mistaken?"

Smiling indulgently, Quatre moved back towards his lover and kissed him, giving Duo tongue and everything before pulling away. "How's that?" Quatre asked huskily.

"Gonna need to find some more dirt," Duo murmured back. "Do you have anything going on tonight?"

"Besides the usual? Nothing."

"Why don't you come on back here when you get off?" Duo suggested. "Allow me to get you to relax some. You'll work better that way…"

"Unless something else comes up, then it's a plan," Quatre agreed. "But this time," he continued, "Jack is to be nowhere near. Got that?"

"Ah, c'mon! You'd have to be a fool to want to keep Jack Skellington away!"

"If you do," Quatre began, "then I might give you something a little extra…something to forget scary ol' Jack."

Duo shuttered without Quatre even having to touch him. "Sounds good. But you better call if something does come up or it's the couch for you!"

"No! Anything but that!" Quatre mock-exclaimed before laughing out loud as he proceeded to return to the station.

"Be careful!" Duo called out from behind him. "Don't let Justice Boy get ya!"

---

"And where have you been Winner?"

The question was not asked loudly. No, it had been asked with a calm tone. Quatre was more frightened of that than anything else. But, at least this time, he had something to placate Justice Boy, or Captain Chang.

"Just checking in on a tip," Quatre answered. "Were you aware that the fourth victim, Heero Yuy, had a fiancé?"

That was enough to get Captain Chang's attention.

"And who might this fiancé be?" he inquired.

"According to my source, it's Relena Darlian, a friend of the first victim, Dorothy Catalonia. It's a common thread between the two and if it is correct, will positively link Yuy and Catalonia with the Bogeyman case."

Nodding in understanding, Chang was quick to order, "I want you to investigate more about Ms. Darlian. Detective Barton and I will go pay a visit."

"I'll get right on that," Quatre said as he walked straight to his desk, immediately getting onto his computer and the Internet. He heard his colleague, Detective Barton, pass by to join with the subtly excited Captain.

Thank you Duo Maxwell!

---

Captain Chang Wufei couldn't help but feel the thrill of excitement race through his body as he and Detective Trowa Barton arrived at the Darlian Estate. It seemed at long last that they were getting somewhere. If Ms. Darlian could be confirmed as to having some sort of relationship between two, if not more, of the victims, then perhaps she might know someone who might also have connections with the victims. Or perhaps, she was the killer they were searching for.

It did make a little sense. She could have been jealous of Ms. Catalonia because of her looks and maybe Mr. Yuy had had some sort of affair. And maybe…there could be some sort quirk of her personality that just might tip them off…

Don't get your hopes up Chang. This could also lead nowhere. But he couldn't help it. After months of tracking down a killer, they were drawing closer to their perpetrator. If this lead, out of the thousands upon thousands of tips they had received thus far, led them to their man, he just might be able to overlook a few of Winner's failings.

The large ornate doors that led into the estate opened before the pair of law officers, revealing an old man with bushy eyebrows and a large mustache.

"I am Officer Chang Wufei and my colleague is Detective Trowa Barton," Wufei greeted. "We're here to ask a few question of your employer, Ms. Darlian. May we come in?"

"Do you mind waiting in the parlor?" the butler asked.

"Not at all," Wufei answered.

"This way please." The home was certainly luxurious. Extremely luxurious. It seemed as if Ms. Darlian didn't mind spending her fortune lavishingly. It was definitely obvious within the parlor as the butler called it. In fact, Barton let out a low whistle as he examined some of the paintings that hung on the wall. Wufei eyed the mantle, inspecting the expensive trinkets that decorated it.

"May I help you gentlemen?" a soft, cultured voice asked and the Captain turned to the source.

She was a small, young woman. Blond hair fell gracefully around the woman's neck and shoulders, meeting with the soft appearing dress she wore. Gentle blue eyes gazed at them with a patience that seemed…forced? Questioning? Wufei made a mental note of that at he strolled over to greet her.

"We are from the task force assigned to investigate the murders committed by a serial killer," Wufei stated. "I take it that you have kept up with the local media about the killer nicknamed 'the Bogeyman?'"

"Most certainly," Relena answered, though confident in voice, she seemed a bit confused about this. "If I recall correctly, that monster murdered one of my friends."

"Indeed," Wufei replied. "However, that is not why we are here. We received a tip a few hours ago that suggested that you had a link to another of the victims. Tell me, do you know one Heero Yuy?"

"You mean…?" the woman's eyes widened as she moved to a chair and sank down into it. "So that's why he hasn't come back yet…"

"So you know him?" Trowa asked, coming to the woman's side.

"We…we were suppose to be getting married…" Relena quietly explained. "We were teasing each other the other night and Heero…Heero said he was going out to find me the perfect give that would demonstrate his love for me. He said it might take him a few days and not to wait up on him. After about two weeks, I became a bit worried. You see, he's always taking off like this but not for a long amount of time."

"Why didn't you report that he was missing?" Wufei asked as he caught Barton taking notes from the corner of his eye. Good man.

"He's sometimes gone for a month without anybody seeing him," Relena explained as it was obvious that she was trying to keep herself from breaking down. "I just thought he was taking things too seriously. But then again, he's always taking things too seriously. One time, he nearly chewed a maid's head off for causing me to trip and fall, even though I was the one paying attention. Are…are you sure that it was him? Really him?"

"We've had time enough to confirm it without a doubt," Wufei admitted. "In fact, he was the one who gave the killer the name 'Bogeyman.' I am sorry to be telling this but will you please answer my next question? Do you know of anyone, anyone at all, who might have disliked or loathed Mr. Yuy? Someone who not only was connected to him but to your friend Ms. Catalonia?"

"Trieze," she answered softly. "Could he have…?"

"Trieze?"

"Trieze Khushrenada," Relena elaborated. That was all she needed to say. Nothing else was required.

Everyone knew who Trieze Khushrenada was. He was a multi-millionaire tycoon who made his money through eliminating or merging with his competition. His rivals were none other than the Winner family, the only competition that wouldn't roll over for him. He was also a media hound and enjoyed being the center of attention. And now, he was linked to two of the victims. Perhaps with more digging, he could be linked to more?

"I thank you for your time and apologize for bringing you this news," Wufei said. Giving her a card, he continued, "If you think of anything else, please, do not be afraid to call me. You can only help with our investigation at this point so anything you can offer maybe able to lead us to the killer."

"I'll do what I can," Relena promised. "Just please promise me that you're going to catch that monster and bring him to justice."

"That is not only my intention, it is my life," Wufei answered.

He excused himself and Barton, the two leaving the mansion and its inhabitant to her mourning.

---

Quatre did not feel comfortable in this new setting. Sure, he came from a wealthy family and lived in rich settings, but having led most of his adult life in a more middle class standard, finding himself at the home of one Trieze Khushrenada was quite unsettling.

If there was one thing that any law enforcer hated, no matter what department or what section of the police force they were from, it was getting involved with Trieze Khushrenada. Why, oh why, did it have to be him of all people that just happened to become a suspect? That man had so many connections with so many things in this city that it was no secret to anyone. No one dared to oppose this man in any way, shape, form, or fashion.

And that's precisely what Detectives Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton were about to do.

Or at least question him extensively as the Captain said it.

"Nervous?" Trowa questioned, looking over at the smaller blond.

"Yep," Quatre answered, not bothering to put on a mask of bravado.

"Let me ask the questions, just take notes," Trowa said. "I'll make sure things stay on topic and Khushrenada doesn't mislead or distract us."

"Alright," Quatre agreed, steeling himself as the unibanged man beside him took the lead to the entrance of the enormous mansion before them. This was it.

After the usual proceedings and introductions, the two detectives found themselves out on the back patio, watching none other than Trieze himself finishing up a tennis match. The two men waited patiently until the game point was won by Trieze and the much taller man approached them.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the aristocrat asked dryly, not bothering with any formalities. It seemed as if the man wanted them out of his hair as much as they wanted not to be here.

"We've picked up some information regarding the Bogeyman murders," Trowa stated. "We'd just like to ask you some questions and clear you of anything."

"By all means," Trieze replied, sitting down on some patio furniture and gesturing for them to make themselves comfortable and to ask away.

Sitting down, Quatre readied himself to make any sort of notes regarding not only Trieze's answers but his reactions as well. Everything else would be left up to Trowa.

"Did you know a Heero Yuy?" Trowa asked, straight to the point.

"Heero Yuy?" Trieze answered. "I'm not quite sure. I'll have to think about it."

Not giving away any emotion, Trowa pressed on. "Do you know anything about Relena Darlian's fiancé?"

"What does the Darlian girl and a Mr. Yuy have to do with anything?" Trieze countered.

"Just humor me," Trowa replied, letting out the smallest of smiles, his emerald eyes boring into the other man, waiting his answer.

Shifting a bit uncomfortably under the scrutiny, Trieze relented. "I had heard something about the Darlian girl getting married but what does Mr. Yuy have to do with it?"

Glancing over at Trowa, Quatre waited to heat the other man's answer.

"Yuy was her fiancé," Trowa answered bluntly, much to Quatre's surprise.

"Are you serious?" Trieze snorted. "I can't image that happening."

"And why not?"

"Because of Yuy's profession."

"So you do know Heero Yuy."

Trieze's eyes widened as he realized what he done and Quatre took note of it. It seemed Khushrenada hadn't wanted to admit that he had known who the fourth victim was.

Trieze shrugged, apparently thinking that the cat was out of the bag and there was nothing he could do about it. "I do. Why do you want to know about it?"

"Just answer a few more questions and I'll answer," Trowa answered before immediately moving to his next question. "Why do you think that Ms. Darlian and Mr. Yuy were not capable of marrying? And what was his profession?"

Sighing, knowing that he had no choice but to answer, Trieze stated, "The Darlian girl and Heero are opposites. Incapable. Relena is a believer of Pacifism and peace. Heero is a hitman. He kills people for a living."

This was unexpected. So their fourth victim had a dirty secret of his own, eh? That would mean that he did fit in with the pattern of their killer.

"Tell me, when was the last time you saw Mr. Yuy?" Trowa asked.

"What is this about?" Trieze demanded.

"Just answer the question," Trowa stated, not willing to give the man any room to work with.

"It was a few weeks ago," Trieze answered. "He came to me and wanted some input on the perfect gift he could get for his fiancé. I tried to help him out but he brushed off all my ideas."

"What time did this take place?"

"I guess around seven in the evening or so. I remember because about half an hour later there was a call…"

"A call?"

"Yes, somebody called me and wanted to meet me. I wasn't in the mood so I gave it to Heero. He left after that call, for what reason, I do not know why. Now please, tell me, what is going on?"

"Heero Yuy was murdered later that night," Trowa answered bluntly. "He was near death and delirious when a civilian found him and he kept saying one word over and over again. Bogeyman. Until now, we knew little about Mr. Yuy."

"So Heero is dead?" Trieze asked, receiving a nod. "That is most unfortunate. I have to give my condolences to Relena then."

"We have a few more questions to ask," Trowa interrupted. "They involve one Dorothy Catalonia and a man by the name of Septum. Do these names mean anything to you?"

"Why yes," Trieze answered. "Dorothy was a cousin of mine and I was saddened to hear she was dead. They have yet to find the murderer if I'm not mistaken. As for Septum, he was a business partner of mine. I haven't heard from him in months though. I take it he is dead as well?"

"He is. We've managed to connect his murder along with your cousin's as well as Heero Yuy's. We know now for a fact that all of them were murdered by the same person. As of this moment, we have no more questions to ask but if you do not mind, is there any way we can keep in touch with you? We may have some other questions that may need answering if we are to get any closer to finding Mr. Yuy's killer."

"Of course. I'll have my butler give you the information that you need."

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Khushrenada. We'll get out of your way now."

"It's but a trifle. If there is anyway I can help in your investigation, please, feel free to contact me."

"We will do that," Trowa acknowledged as he got up, Quatre following suit.

Once there had left the mansion and were in the confines of their car, Trowa immediately asked, "So what do you think?"

"He's hiding something," Quatre stated. "He didn't want to tell us he knew who Heero Yuy was. Let's see if we can't confirm that he received a call at the time he said."

"Once we report our findings to the Captain," Trowa agreed as he started the car.

---

Quatre let out a cry of completion as his climax overcame him. Gasping for much needed air, he practically collapsed onto Duo who wrapped his arms around him gently.

"Feel better?" Duo whispered huskily, his voice causing his chest to rumble beneath Quatre's fair head.

"Much," the blond answered breathlessly. He was still sucking air greedily, the scent of sweat and sex flavoring the air. To have the pressures and stress of the past few days drained out of him…it was so…yeah…

"Are you sure?" Duo inquired. "I think I felt your back tense up a bit. If you want to go for another go, I'm all in."

"You're incorrigible," Quatre replied but nonetheless he summoned the energy required to give his braided love a gentle kiss, one in which escalated and the act began again.

---

Trieze was not happy. Not at all. Sure, he may love being in the spotlight, love proving how superior he was to most people, and love the fact that popular opinion favored him. But this whole matter with the police asking him about a murder victim? Sure, it may have not been the first time but it was the fact that this victim was part of a series of murders all linked to one person and one person alone.

And if people began to think that he was involved in some negative way, it would mean more than the end for him. It would be a catastrophic disaster.

He knew more about the night he had last seen Heero Yuy. In fact, the hitman hadn't just mentioned getting a present for the Darlian girl. There was something else…something more personal. Something more…intimate.

He would do anything to make sure that it would never come to light. But how to do it? He already gave more information that he had wanted to. So where could he start?

Well, he might not know where to begin but he knew someone who would.

Picking up a phone and dialing a number, he didn't quite get who he was calling for but it was someone just as good. "Hello Otto," he greeted. "I'm calling for Zechs. Something has just come up and I need his assistance."

---

The increase of energy and fervor among the task force had increased over the past few days. They had a clue of who they were looking for, now that a criminal profile had been compiled by one psychiatrist named Sally Po, an expert in such matters and usually correct in her descriptions.

According to Dr. Po, the killer was someone who no one would expect. That got plenty of eye rolls but she then explained that the killer might have some sort of high moral standards and may have caught the victims in certain immoral acts. Since the victims were all in positions of power and authority that pinning them for such acts would have been improbable. So, the killer was taking the law into his, or her, hands.

A vigilante eh? That wasn't good. There was a bit of complaint when the good doctor mentioned that the killer might be female. Any arguments made to discredit that were unsuccessful as Dr. Po tore their points apart and even sited previous female serial killers.

Eventually, the chief of the police, Zechs Merquise, intervened and put the matter to rest.

As for the rest of the profile, the killer knew police procedures, knew how the police handled crime scenes and such. He had to be charismatic in someway in order to get close to any of the known victims. Also, since no one had seen any of the victims with anybody who might be a suspect, the killer had to be a chameleon of sorts and intelligent enough to lower thief guard down.

This is what they had. It was time to get back to investigating tips, examining the lives of each individual victim, and eliminating suspects.

But then a bomb dropped.

Commander Merquise had ordered that Trieze Khushrenada was not to be investigated unless it was absolutely important. That infuriated Captain Chang to no end as a source of information was now closed to them. Fortunately, Khushrenada's phone records were looked at first and lo and behold, there was a discrepancy in Trieze's story.

According to Trieze, he had received a phone call late in the evening. According to his records, the last call he received the day Heero Yuy visited him was at noon and no other calls recorded. That included any other phone Trieze used or owned.

The man was hiding something, that was for sure. And it was rumored among the task force that Merquise was bought by none other than Khushrenada. He knew something. And they wanted to know what it was.

---

Lucrezia Noin couldn't help but groan as she felt her head throb in pain.

For years, she had taught as a high school teacher, struggling to make ends meet at times, but loved doing what she did. She had stayed late up at the school and night had fallen early. She had just reached her car when she felt something grab her and then the next thing she knew was nothing.

Now she had returned to the world of the living only to find herself not able to see anything but darkness and unable to move at all due to her limbs being restrained.

What was going on?

"I see you're awake, Ms. Noin."

Her head snapped towards the general location of the voice.

"W-who are you?" she asked into the darkness. "What do you want?"

Silence was her only answer until a chuckle slit open the silence. "You've been quite a naughty person, haven't you Ms. Noin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she snapped.

"Oh? Is that so? Allow me to refresh your memory. Do you remember little Walker? You know, the fifteen year old who was failing and would do _anything_ to get a passing grade? Do you remember what you did to him? I knew that college professors did such things wit female students but what you've done…ooh!"

Noin paled as the subject the voice bought up returned to her. Walker…she knew him alright.

"But he wasn't the first or the last, wasn't he? No, he wasn't, but he was the first to kill himself because of it. Don't think I didn't look into it. I did. He was quite depressed when he did it. Then again, I would probably do the same if I had to sell my virginity for a passing grade."

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Perhaps I should. If I bothered to recount each and every one of those you took advantage of, we'd be here for quite some tome but that is time that I am unwilling to give away. I have other things to do. But still, I thought teachers weren't suppose to engage in intimacy with their students."

"I was lonely!" Noin defended. "I have no one else in my life and the one person I want doesn't even acknowledge that I exist!"

"So that was what it was all about. Pretty pathetic. If you couldn't get the one you wanted, why didn't you go for someone…different? Certainly not easier since a hormonal high school kid will take whatever he can get."

Without warning, the darkness that covered her vision was whipped off and only then did she realize that she had been blindfolded. And now she was getting a close look at her kidnapper. Her eyes watched the kidnapper as he walked over to a stereo and pressed a button. Music began to pour from the speakers but she couldn't recognize what it was.

She was concentrating so much on the music that she was taken by surprise when her captor was suddenly right in her face.

"He told me everything. Little Walker told me everything you did to him and now, I'm going to reenact it on you. Every. Single. Detail.

Trouble is close at hand, Ms. Noin. You better pay attention now 'cause I'm the Bogeyman!"

And then, Noin didn't get a chance to scream.

---

The office was flooded as the breaking news of the discovery of the latest victim of the Bogeyman.

This new victim, the twelfth, was a high school teacher by the name of Lucrezia Noin. However, she wasn't just any nameless teacher, there was quite some scandal on her. A couple years ago, one of her students had committed suicide after accusing the woman of sexually molesting and assaulting him. It was at first huge but the scandal quiet down quickly enough. Noin wasn't fired from her job and remained at the school.

And now, other students were coming out with similar stories of "sex for grades." The school district was under fire, not only from the public and city government, but even state and federal offices were getting in on this.

And through all this scandal, the task force had to dive in and find some sort of clue or lead that might possibly be the one that would crack this case wide open.

And indeed, there was something. Semen. There were some traces of the substance found on the body. Despite the loss of life, this was a tremendous find. This was what they had been looking for for so long. It wouldn't be long now until they had the results.

Quatre was quite giddy and had called Duo discreetly about the discovery. Duo's reaction was typical. However, Quatre couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. The Bogeyman had never left any such evidence, ever, on any of his victims. So why was he messing up now? Serial killers before the Bogeyman had screwed up once before, leading to their eventual arrest. What was to say that their man wasn't getting sloppy?

That night, he spent some quality time with Duo, since Captain Chang was so exited about this that he wanted some of the men to rest up. Quatre couldn't help but understand this reasoning since others, like Trowa, were still up at the station, working.

But at least he had a different workout of sorts with Duo.

The next morning, they had the results of the DNA tests. There was only one individual who was identical with the semen samples sent in.

Trieze Khushrenada.

---

Trieze had received a call from Zechs, a call that really put a damper on his mood for the day. The DNA tests had matched him to the samples sent in for testing.

What was worse was that he had no real, definite alibi that he could use.

Truth be told, he had all the motivation for killing the latest victim, Lucrezia Noin. The boy who had committed suicide had been a close cousin of his, so close they were friends even. Walker's suicide had been devastating and much to his outrage, the issue had been dropped and not even his high position in society could bring back the matter.

He couldn't help but feel this was a way for law enforcement to strike back at him because of all the media attention and controversy he drew.

And when they came later that day and asked him a few questions that he couldn't answer, he soon found himself in handcuffs and being led to the local jail.

---

"Alright people," Captain Chang began, all activity in the task force office ceasing. "We have a suspect. Now we need to determine, without a doubt, that Mr. Khushrenada is our man. Just because he is most likely our man doesn't mean that he is. What we need is hard, physical evidence that directly links him to the murders."

Quatre listen tentatively, already planning out in his mind where to begin.

It seemed Chang was reading his mind as his next words could have come straight from the blond. "At the moment, all we have, with the exception of the semen samples, is circumstantial evidence. As of now, we are getting a search warrant to search Khushrenada's home and business offices. He will be held for questioning, which will be done by me, personally. For the rest of you, I want a third working on investigating Khushrenada's recent activities and the imminent searches on his property, the second third will search through our existing evidence on Khushrenada, and the last third will continue looking through the rest of the tips and other information gathered before the twelfth victim was found."

After being divided, Quatre was thrilled to find out he was in the first third. Until the search warrant was approved, he would be working with the second third in shifting through all the current circumstantial evidence they already had.

There had to be a connection between Trieze and the twelve murdered victims. There just had to be.

---

And there was.

Dorothy Catalonia was his cousin and it was no secret he felt contempt for her. He had been one of the last people to see Heero Yuy and knew that the man was a hitman. He had been seen in the presence of both Officers Alex and Mueller and had bailed them out of trouble at one time or another. The boy who had suicided because of the Noin scandal had been a close cousin of his. Septum had been an off and on business associate of his. There were other links linking him to the other six victims but the fact remained that Khushrenada knew and had been in the presence of each victim in some form or fashion.

And now there was even better news. The warrant had been approved and now Quatre found himself at Trieze's estate. Now it was time to find some hard evidence to send this bastard to prison for the rest of his natural life.

While searching through the man's home office, Quatre discovered a few files in one of the file cabinets that weren't precisely business related.

Like something seen only in a Hollywood movie, from one file alone he found "business dealings" Khushrenada had with Heero Yuy. From these files alone, they would be able to close quite a few cases that were cold, solved, or had found an innocent person guilty.

From a small notebook, he found a few cartoon characters of Trieze's cousin Dorothy, all of which had her dead, most of which had her face removed. In some notes, there were commentary on some of the dealings he had with corrupt officials, from Alex and Mueller and extending all the way to Commander Merquise. There was so much…

Aside from his goldmine of evidence, Quatre learned that other…clues had been found. A candlestick was found, stupidly, hidden with blood still on it, making Quatre think of a board game called Clue. A few kitchen knives were missing but from those left behind, they were able to tell that the blades could have caused some of the wounds they had seen on the victims. Best to take them in, just to be sure.

But best of all, some investigating officers stumbled onto something big. A hidden room to be precise. One only seen in movies and such. There was a large bed with manacles and other bindings and restraints attached to its bed posts, many "toys" and unlikely objects scattered about. And in the center of the bed sheets was a large blood stain.

Oh, they had definitely struck gold on this one. Now, they had only to confirm that anything found matched straight to the victims.

Quatre couldn't help but feel that, indeed, they had the right man. Khushrenada was going down.

---

"So it was Trieze Khushrenada?" Duo asked, dubious.

"You better believe it!" Quatre replied as he took another mouthful of lasagna.

"Do you think this could be just another media ploy?" Duo inquired after taking in a slug of soda. "What better way to get attention than to make people think you're a serial killer?"

"Duo, listen," Quatre began. "We found all sorts of stuff in his house. From some of the papers and files I found in his office alone made it seem that there could be no other. Then there was that sex room. He's a sick and twisted individual."

'I'll agree with that," Duo said. "Just cause I like to be kinky a bit doesn't mean I'm going to have a whole room dedicated to it. That's just…ugh."

"I know what you mean," Quatre agreed.

"So I guess there's a slight change in plans tonight?" Duo inquired. Receiving a nod in affirmation, he continued, "But still, that's not going to stop us from…?"

"Of course Duo," Quatre answered, giving the braided one a grin. "We'll get the results of the stuff we found tomorrow. If the blood does belong to any of the victims, we have him and it'll be all over. Then we can spend more time together."

"I like the sound of that," Duo said, giving the blond a grin of his own. "How about after we're finished, we go on back and have a little…dessert."

"I really like the sound of that," Quatre answered, his grin becoming predatory.

---

Relena was furious. No, more than furious. Outraged couldn't hold a candle to what she was feeling.

Trieze Khushrenada, a man that her fiancé had considered a friend, was being held in the suspicion that he had killed her Heero. It was unthinkable…but it made sense, a lot of sense. Trieze was the last person she knew who saw him alive. And there was that bedroom…did he…do anything like that to Heero?!

She would not remain silent. If called to take the stand and give her account of the last time she would see Heero, then she would. She'd do whatever it took to take that monster down.

Even if she had to kill him herself.

---

This was it. After many weeks of preparing the case against Khushrenada, collecting and looking through evidence, it was finally the day of the trial.

Quatre knew it would be long and torturous but ultimately, he knew in his gut, that it would all be worth it and the nemesis he had helped to search for would be behind bars for the rest of his life.

He was to be one of many witnesses called up to the stand and he was very anxious about it. What if he screwed up and that allowed Trieze to get off? Oh, there was so much riding on this!

But wouldn't all the evidence they had collected speak for itself? The fact that Trieze had all those files of people whom he had hired Heero Yuy to kill would at least block any attempt he might make to get out of a prison sentence. While that would be used as evidence for this trial, it would also be the basis for a second case that would begin as soon as this one ended.

There was the blood on the candlestick which matched perfectly with Heero's blood. The alibis were all flimsy since there was no one about that could testify that they were sound. The existence of the secret sex room would also work against Trieze.

At least Duo would be there, even though it was at Quatre's insistence. The blond fervently hoped that the braided one's presence would act as a source of strength for him and would keep him calm and focused.

Alright. It would begin soon. He'd go in, wait for his turn on the stand, then await the final judgment.

He had worked for so long and so hard for this. There was no way he was going to miss this.

---

Guilty.

That was the verdict, after weeks of testimony and cross examination, it was finally over.

Relena couldn't help but feel ecstatic as the result. At last, Heero could rest in peace, bless his heart. Now she could sleep better at night, knowing that her fiancé's killer would be incarcerated for the rest of his natural life. She didn't feel any sort of remorse that a once promising and sophisticated man had just lost everything, including his freedom.

He had ruined a perfect future for her and now he would pay the price. She'd make sure he'd never get out, make sure that any hope for release would be dashed and grounded into dust. If there was one thing that she was, it was vindictive. That was something the tabloids would love to learn…

It was early in the evening and she felt as if she had run around the planet a hundred times. She'd get some rest first then go out and party with everybody else. She only needed a few hours to sleep so what would it hurt if she missed the beginning of the celebration as the city celebrated the end of a killer's reign of terror?

Reaching her estate, she was a bit perturbed that Pagan wasn't there to let her in but she thought nothing of it. He was probably doing something else, perhaps making sure that when she went out later, everything would be ready for her to get a hold of.

For the first time in a long time, the hallways of her estate seemed to be full of light and life, the dreariness and forbidding aura that had settled lifted. Seeing the sun making contact with the horizon outside her bedroom window, she shut the curtains and let herself settle down on her bed. She debated whether she would change first but decided against it. She would change later.

It was as if she was in the midst of a movie. The villain was caught and punished, her beloved would be allowed to rest in peace, and everything seemed to be returning to what it was before the nightmare began.

She had laid there for a few minutes with her eyes closed but couldn't fall asleep. Oh great, _now_ she had boundless energy. Well tough luck. She wanted to rest.

The door to her bedroom opened quietly but she was able to sense its opening and the presence of another. "Let me rest Pagan," she ordered. "Come back later."

Pagan did nothing for a moment, which increased Relena's frustration. Then she heard the door close and she thought that she was alone. But then she felt the presence right next to her bed and her irritation increased to new heights.

Opening her eyes to snap at her servant, she was greeted with a smelly cloth that slammed down onto her face. She tried to struggle but her attacker had maneuvered himself so that he pinned her down. She managed to squirm enough so that she could get a look at the attacker. It was a man dressed in black with a mesh face mask. Every inch of his body was covered, so she couldn't identify who he was, if it was a he.

It didn't matter as she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

---

Quatre petted the hair of his braided love as they cuddled. This was the greatest day of his life. The Bogeyman was off the streets and now he could take a well-deserved vacation, one in which he wanted Duo to accompany him.

After the trial, Duo had excused himself so that he could get a few things from the grocery store and wait for him at his house. Quatre agreed to the plan and stayed with the other task force members at headquarters as Captain Chang gave out the much anticipated job-well-done speech they had all been waiting for.

Despite being short and sweet, it was the greatest thing the blond had ever heard. After sticking around and chatting with the other task force members, he figured he gave Duo enough time to get ready and left to reunite with his lover.

It was a great night. There had been nothing sweeter than this. And now he was resting, both of them dripping with sweat and the scent of sex in the air. Glancing at the digital clock, he read the time 2:08 a.m. As much as he would love to stay with his beloved, it would have to wait just a little bit longer. He needed to get back to his apartment and clean up, get into a fresh suit, then go back to HQ and make the arrangements so that he could take off for a two week vacation.

Glancing down at his brunette angel, he could only sigh in regret as he shook him gently until he woke up.

"Hey," Duo greeted drowsily.

"I don't want to do this, but I need to go," Quatre began and rushed to finish before Duo could protest. "I need to clear some time so that we can spend some time together, perhaps on a cruise."

Smiling sweetly at the blond, Duo pecked his cheek but couldn't help but ask, "But do you have to leave now?"

"The sooner I can get it taken care of, the sooner I'll be back," Quatre explained. "Tell you what. While I'm gone, why don't you make reservations or something to go to any place you want. Surprise me."

"Surprise ya, huh?" Duo stated then grinned. "Oh, I know the perfect place."

"Don't tell me what it is," Quatre said. "Now, let me up."

"But I don't wanna!" Duo whined.

"Duo…"

"Fine, fine. Just be quick."

Pecking the braided one on the nose, Quatre smiled. "You got it."

---

Duo watched as his love's car vanished into the darkness of the night. Even from where he stood on his front porch, he could hear the sounds of celebration and the explosions of fireworks as the citywide celebration continued.

He'd have to suck it in and bear it as he got all the preparations ready. But first, he needed to do something to relieve a bit of tension that hadn't left him after a bout of hot, steamy sex.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, he strode over to his bedroom. Opening the bottom drawer of his dresser, he removed an outfit made entirely of black plastic and he donned it on before leaving the bedroom. He entered the living room, heading for a specific wall, and opened a door that no one would ever expect to exist. Closing it behind him, he ventured down the dark, dank stairwell, taking his time.

It didn't take long for him to enter a large room that at the moment was completely dark but that was remedied as he flicked a light switch. Dim lights flashed on, a spotlight aimed down at a cushioned metal table. Laying restrained on it, spread eagle, was the nude form of Relena Darlian. He could see that she was awake and he cleared his throat.

"You've been quite the naughty girl, Ms. Relena," he greeted as the woman's eyes landed on his, fury concealed within them.

Chucking, he languidly walked towards the bound woman, taking his time as he continued to speak. "You're quite the wildcat, aren't ya? Very deceptive, concealing your true personally, even from your loved ones."

By then he had reached the furious woman. Smiling languidly down at her, he reached to undo the gag he had placed on her, knowing that the moment that she had woken up, she would be screaming her little heart out.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Relena spat at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Relena Darlian," he drawled. "Staunch Pacifist, beloved daughter of a great politician, and drug dealer extraordinaire. Have I missed anything?"

"How dare you!" she snarled. "I would never—"

"Save it, sweetheart," Duo interrupted. "I know _everything_. Did you know that your sweet butler wasn't as loyal as you thought he was? No, he has not only been _embezzling_ from you but he's been selling your most personal secrets on the market to anyone willing to pay for it."

Relena had paled, her eyes wide. This man…he knew everything…?

"If only Heero could have known this," Duo sighed. "Perhaps he would have thought twice about marrying ya."

The familiar word and causal mention of her deceased fiancé's name, Relena was able to bring back her anger. "What do you know about him?!"

"Well, he did lay exactly where you are once, _begging_ me not to lay a finger on you. I'm afraid I couldn't promise him that. You see, you have quite a few sins, as did he. He was a good hitman, a very good one. I couldn't ambush him like I did you. So I waited until he was off his guard. That just happened to be when I was sneaking around Trieze's mansion, searching for anything that would incriminate that asshole if the police ever caught on to my trail. I couldn't miss the opportunity. He was so caught up in cursing Trieze's name that I took a candlestick and whacked him over the head with it."

Now Relena's eyes were wide open in shock again. But her captor was not yet finished.

"But that's neither here nor there. Right now, we are discussing you…and dear old Pagan, all cooped up in one of your hallway closets, bleeding to death."

Relena was trembling in fear now. Any sort of bravado she could summon was fake but she had to do something. "Let me go. Please, I won't tell anybody about you! If you don't, there'll be grave consequences."

Duo barked out a laugh. "Consequences? HA! Consequences only go to those who get caught and I don't plan on getting caught anytime soon.

Now, I want you to sit back and relax. I have quite a bit of time to waste and since you're here, right now, I'm going to waste them with you."

Moving away from Relena, he stopped at a stereo system and pressed a button. Music began to pour out of the speakers and he couldn't help but sing along with the voice that came with the music.

His face took on a wicked look as he began singing the second verse, glee in his voice as he picked up a jagged knife, approaching his helpless prey.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie says that trouble is at hand!

You better pay attention now 'cause I'm the Bogeyman!"

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that. I've had this plot running through my head for quite some time and needed to get it out. Please review.


End file.
